


Sleeping Rose

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Molestation, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang finally gets the chance to get back at her little sister for pulling a prank on her. Petty as it is, the blonde takes the chance to play with Ruby in her sleep.





	Sleeping Rose

A smile came to Yang’s face as she noticed her sister finally starting to fall asleep after their long day. The two sister were alone since Weiss and Blake had decided to study when their leader said she wanted to take a nap, which the blonde knew would be the perfect chance to finally get back at Ruby for letting Zwei eat her out while she was asleep. Sure, the reason was a bit petty, but the lilac-eyed girl didn’t care, happily strolling over to the other side of the room and silently giggling at how her little sister was splayed out on the bed.

 

The crimsonette had her nighttime visor covering her eyes while her top was just barely covering her nipples, letting plenty of underboob be exposed to her older sister as she slept. Last but not least, the young leader had her pajama pants on under her hips, leaving it up to just the gentlest of tugs before her lower half became exposed as well. Unfortunately, Ruby had never expected her own sister to smile and take a few pictures of her in this position before even starting to touch her clothing.

 

Once Yang was done with her pictures, she set her scroll off to the side, smirking as she started with her little sister’s top. All she had to do was lift it over her budding breasts to expose them to the cool air in the room, keeping her smile and being as careful as she could to sit on the bed beside her leader. “You know, Ruby…. Once you get to my age, maybe you’ll be just as stacked as I am… A lot can happen in two years.~” The blonde made sure to whisper as she spoke, teasing one of the girl’s nipple with her finger before snapping another quick picture of the young girl. The blonde didn’t plan to spread any of these photos, but they certainly would be good blackmail if she ever needed the crimsonette to listen to her over something.

 

A soft groan left Ruby after a moment, causing Yang to realize she was still teasing the younger girl’s nipple to the point it was now stiff and ready to be tugged on if she wanted. The blonde had other plans in mind, though, as she wrapped her fingers around the soft mound the housed the sensitive nub. Licking her lips, the lilac-eyed girl gently squeezed to make sure that she didn’t wake her little sister while she played with her body. Of course, she had expected to hear a quiet moan from Ruby at this point, but what she didn’t expect was to let go and hear a soft whimper from the young leader. That doesn't mean that sound didn’t encourage her to keep going. Her next move was the other breast, using her middle finger to trace circles around the nub as the rest of her slender fingers got to work squeezing and kneading her sleeping sister’s budding breast.

 

“Yang…” The moan left Ruby’s throat in such a way that the blonde stopped everything she was doing, sitting in silent fear that she had been caught in the act. Even her heart felt like it stopped before Yang was to watch the crimsonette roll over onto her back and shift her visor off her eyes just enough to show they were still closed. A very soft and quiet sigh left the blonde’s lips as it sank in that her sister was still asleep.  
  
“Good. I’ll have to be careful…” Once more, another whisper as she leaned back and took a few pictures of her younger sister with her tits out, smiling as she did so. “These will be perfect.~ But let’s see what you have underneath this.~” Letting her smile fade slightly, Yang gave a slow tug to Ruby’s pajama pants, exposing the young girl’s cunt to the world and earning a soft gasp from herself. “My little sister not wearing any underwear? Wonder if she planned on this happening.~” Once again, keeping up with her current trend, the blonde took another few photos of her little sister with her pants now down to her knees and her full body exposed for the camera. “Well… Maybe Weiss and Blake can keep a secret.~” Before the chance to even think it was a bad idea crossed the other sibling’s mind, she sent the new pictures of the crimsonette’s perfect body to her teammates. She quickly tossed the phone aside to ignore the texts that would bound to come around from her friends, not wanting to be caught just because her phone vibrated while she went to work.

 

Yang smiled as she slowly and gently rolled her younger sister over, biting her lip as shes got a good view of that plump and almost perfect rear that she had. It even rivaled Blake’s when it came to jiggliness. The blonde leaned down and planted a very gentle kiss onto her leader’s asscheek, gently licking little circles around it, bringing quiet moan after moan from the younger girl’s lips. After a moment or two of continuing to tease her little sister’s body, the blonde simply smiled and placed a soft kiss on the other cheek, moving away from the bed and her body to go back to the opposite side of the room, her teasing having been only partially done but not wanting to risk being found out. However, as she got to her bed and picked up her scroll, she was finally able to see the messages that she had received from Blake and Weiss.

  
Weiss: [Yang! What the hell?! Why would you send me this?!]

  
Blake: [I might try and sneak a peek of her ass next time she steps out the shower….. Don’t be mad…]

 

Blake’s message, in particular, caused another thought to come to mind, bring a smile to her lips as she looked back down to her sister. From her spot on the bed, Yang brought out her camera, zooming into her sister’s ass and taking another few pictures. These few of the young crimsonette’s ass would be for her and her alone to enjoy.


End file.
